


I spiderson and irondad oneshots

by Sharpshooter_Samuri



Category: Spiderson and irondad - Fandom
Genre: I have no idea what’s goon’ on, I like the idea of Peter Parker and Loki odinson as non-related brothers., I take requests, Multi, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter_Samuri/pseuds/Sharpshooter_Samuri
Summary: Basically Spiderman being family to everyone!
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship, Loki and Peter (platonic), Stony, Stucky, Tony & Peter, aged up winterspider, random ships - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> Peter calls Tony dad

Peter was in Stark towers working on an upgrade for Spider-man’s suit. Tony walked in with a Starbucks and sunglasses. 

“Hey kid. How are the new web shooters coming along?” Tony asked. Peter grunted in response. 

“Kid come on. Your better that grunts.” Peter leaned back on his chair eyes closed. 

“Fine Dad.” Peter monotoned. 

Tony drew a sharp breath. Peter opened his eyes to see Tony with tears gathered in the corner of his eyeballs and a proud glint in his eye. Peter stood and started stuttering. 

“You called me dad. “ Tony said before he pulled Peter into a tight hug. They stayed like that in peaceful bliss. 

_____________________________

Bonus:

Peter: Mr Stark? You can let go now. *sneezes because it’s too cold*

Tony: OH MY GOD PETER WE NEED TO GET YOU ON LIFE SUPPORT YOUR GONNA DIE! BLAH BLAH BLAH...

Peter in his head: Why did I say dad??? I’m already regretting it.


	3. Requests open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it.

Ok. I have fallen flat on my face and I have no ideas. Pleeeeeeeeease can you leave in the comments what you would like to read and I’ll write it and post. Please leave me what you would like to read in the comments section. Thank you! 😉


	4. Broki and spiderbro part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter needs sometime away from the avengers when they keep bringing up adoption the day after May’s death. So, Peter escapes the tower, destroys the tracker and swings out of town. Who better to find him in this state than no other than the god of mischief, Loki? What could possibly go wrong when the avengers are looking for Peter and they find him with the person who tried to kill them?

Peace. Silence. Serenity. Peter felt all these things for the first time in three weeks. Peter knee two weeks before it happened that May wouldn’t survive the next month, even so, it was so hard to handle when he found her Laying on her mattress sleeping for eternity. 

Peter felt Tears come to his eyes as he thought of their last meal together the night before. It was filled with laughter and joy, nothing could have dampened the aura around the two family members. Peter sat there alone, on the edge of a cliff. Before you say “Peter that isn’t the way!” He wasn’t going to jump. Watching the stars, sunrise and sunset was May’s favourite thing to do. After she found out that Peter was Spider-Man she offer requested to be taken to the same cliff just outside of the city to watch nature unfold. 

The stars were out tonight. It was a new cycle for the moon so the only thing providing light was the dying suns above. Peter stood up, deciding on heading back to the Avengers tower and came face to face with a black haired grown man. Peter took a step back onto air and lost his balance. Imagine the fear of falling of a ten story building and times that by ten and your still nowhere near how scared Peter felt at that moment. A pair of green eyes floated in front of his face as he felt a strong grip wrap around his wrist.

“You are not dying today, mortal.” The greens eyes flashed with a new vigour.

“Who are you?” 

“Loki”


End file.
